Sarina Khatri (Hogwarts Mystery)
Sarina Winger (née Kharti) is a pureblood witch, the second child to Katrina and Bukka Kharti and the younger sister of Jacob Khatri. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and became famous as the "Cursed Vault Breaker" along side many others in her year. She is also the wife of Talbott Winger and the mother of Clarice and Ethan Winger. Biography Childhood Sarina was born in 1973 in a hospital in London, she grew up in Kent with her parents and her older brother Jacob. Both her parents are Auror's and first met each other when her mother joined the job two years after her father did. They were instantly attracted to each other and fell in love, years later they married and had a son Jacob, then later Sarina. She had a strict upbringing and wasn't allowed to leave the house on her own, however she was well loved by her family. She was close to her brother Jacob and would usually help him pull harmless pranks, but would also sometimes be the responsible one and stop him. She would send him letters while he had his stay in Hogwarts and would ask and listen in excitement when he came home and told her about his time there. However like her parents and many others, Sarina started to see Jacob change and hassle about Cursed Vaults, she became worried for him and was shocked when he was expelled, devastated when he ran away. Ever since Jacob ran away Sarina saw the effect it had on her parents and herself, she and her family had a hard time with their life for months after receiving the news. Her parents tried to be brave for her but she could see through them, she felt relief when her parents would comfort, listen and hold her in her times of need - and she would do the same to them, each day she wishing for Jacob to come home and grew even more sad when he never did. Hogwarts Sarina attended Hogwarts in 1984 and was sorted into the Hufflepuff house, she quickly became the talk of the school because of Jacobs actions. Sarina wanted to find her brother and so set out to find the Cursed Vault to lead her too him, along way she encountered many students that helped her achieve her goal. She was noted by many teachers and students to be an exceptional student as she was gifted in every class, she became Hufflepuffs Prefect got outstanding marks on her O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. After Hogwarts Sarina became a Magizoologist and married Talbott Winger who became a Auror she gave birth to their first child Clarice and two years later would have a son named Ethan. They all resident in London, Kent. Magic Abilities and Skills She was noted by many teachers and students to be an exceptional student as she was gifted in every class, she is even powerful enough to conquer a Patronus. * Magical Aptitude:' '''Sarina has shown to be an academically strong student as she quickly achieved such good results in her schoolwork that received praise from most of her teachers. She has demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of their classmates, quickly mastering and becoming the best in most of the fields of magic taught in Hogwarts with little effort. * 'Potions: Sarina displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, she was able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing the Potions Master do it once. Despite his personal dislike of the student, even Severus Snape himself had to admit that Sarina had an undeniable gift for Potions. * '''Charms: Undoubtedly influenced by their brother's own fondness for the subject, who, after all, was one of Professor Flitwick's most skilled students, Sarina expressed excitement at the prospect of future Charms classes already before she arrived at school, and indeed, it went on to become the favourite class of both Sarina's and her friend Rowan Khanna. Sarina cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm that Professor Flitwick had seen from a first-year in a long time in her very first lesson, and was not only usually the first to master any new spell Professor Flitwick taught, such as the Disarming Charm, the Levitation Charm, the Unlocking Charm and the Knockback Jinx with little difficulty, and by their second year, she were capable of Shrinking Charm to such an effect that they became the size of an insect and thus, virtually invisible to the naked eye. Sarina could also just as easily reverse the effect with an Engorgement Charm without any experiencing any side effects. During class, Professor Flitwick would often commend Sarina for her 'fine technique' and even request her to assist him in teaching the charm and demonstrate how to cast it properly to fellow classmates, with great effect. By her fourth year, Sarina produced a Shield Charm that was strong enough to deflect a Blasting Curse from the much older and more experienced Patricia Rakepick when the latter educated her on said spell, visibly impressing her. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: When Sarina was tutored, alongside the rest of their year, by the famous Patricia Rakepick, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, she soon became the best student of the subject, seamlessly mastering Hex Deflection and proving quite adept in repelling the dark creatures of the lessons. Rakepick herself praised her ability. * Duelling: Sarina quickly became a fairly skilful duellist, outclassing the likes of the more experienced Merula Snyde and even Bill Weasley, one of the most skilled students at Hogwarts, who had two years of education over them. By the end of her third year, she was able to outduel Barnaby Lee (the strongest wizard in their year) into submission and even defeat a boggart version of Lord Voldemort twice, with a rudimentary reflection (but still considerable) of the Dark Lord's true powers. Though usually coming out triumphant in most duels against her peers, she was unable to beat Ben Copper in a duel to the death, who trounced them but was quickly defeated when Patricia Rakepick came for the rescue, striking him with a Blasting Curse. Sarina's skills were so great that she could even hold off Fenrir Greyback while he was in his werewolf form by some swift-spell-casting. By her fifth year she was able to outduel a dark witch in the Knockturn Alley, despite being there for the first time. However, Sarina were no match for Patricia Rakepick, as she easily subdued her before she could even cast a spell. Sarina also acknowledged the vast gap between herself and Dumbledore, noting that it would be suicide for her to try to infiltrate his office. * Transfiguration: Sarina had considerable talent in Transfiguration, casting the best Reparifage spell during their first class on her first try, impressing even Professor Minerva McGonagall with her talent, who deemed her abilities in Transfiguration to belay their years. McGonagall was so impressed that she even offered to give Sarina advanced transfiguration lessons outside the class. As a matter of fact, her skill in this subject was so advanced that already before graduating, she could become a fully-fledged animagus if they put their mind to it with help from their friends. * Healing magic: After taking care of an injured Rowan, Sarina became an assistant of Madam Pomfrey, and studied healing magic on her own, who would eventually denote her as a natural Healer and an exceptional assistant, to the point of beginning to wonder if Sarina might eventually proceed her in being responsible for the Hospital Wing one day, which certainly highlighted Sarina's skill and knowledge in medical magic. * Legilimency: Sarina was a born Legilimens like her brother. * Animagus: Sarina became a Animagus in her third year after doing the requirements of becoming one, her form is a tabby cat. Physical Appearance Sarina is a tall and thin girl with dark brown hair, matching eyes and olive toned skin. She has been said have both her parents looks, with everything but her eyes like her fathers. Sarina has also been noted to look very similar to Jacob and is mostly mistaken for his twin. Personality Sarina was known to be a but shy at the beginning but gets confident as the years progress, she's kind, charming, brave and creative. She is academically smart and always thinks very carefully before taking action and making a decision, Sarina also has a teaseful and playful side as well as sometimes joking around. Sarina tends to be a trouble maker while on her quest to find the Cursed Vaults that her brother wanted to find, despite this she is shown to deeply regret her actions if something goes wrong. She tends to put her friends and families before her and wants them achieve their dreams. Sarina has also shown to have a temper as she has been in fights, either causing them or trying to break them apart, she is also quite the charmer and she has convinced people to help her when they were reluctant to do so in the beginning, however Sarina greatly thanks them for their service and wouldn't ask for their help if they would be in any danger. Relationships Famiy Parents Sarina has a close relationship with her parents and was close to her brother Jacob before he ran away, the news hurt her badly and could cry to sleep wishing for Jacob to come back - her parents greatly comforted her and she made sure to do the same as her parents felt the same way she did. After Jacob ran away Sarina along with her parents had a hard time for a few months, despite things have gotten better there's still the tension of Jacobs absence Her parents have been very supportive of her throughout her years, even when she decided to become a Magizoologist and approved of her relationship with Talbott Winger Jacob Sarina was very close to her brother Jacob, ever since she has been born Jacob has been by her side and helped raise her. They often pulled pranks together, however Sarina was more responsible then her brother and would sometimes stop him. Jacob was protective of Sarina and always held her hand whenever they went out as he was afraid that he'll lose her - the two always played games and watched movies together when they were allowed to have late nights. Sarina greatly misses her brother and is desperate to find him, she wants him to come home and for them to be a family again. Friends Cursed Vaults Gang Rowan Khanna: Sarina's very first friend upon attending Hogwarts, the two are very close as Rowan would help Sarina with her research along with finding the Cursed Vaults. Over their years at Hogwarts the two grew closer and see each other as sisters. Jane Court: Jane was Hufflepuff's Perfect, she would scold Sarina for getting into trouble and lose House Points, however the two recognise each others skills. Before Jane graduated she told Sarina that she would make a fine witch, the two reunite when Sarina is in her Fifth Year at the Three Broomsticks Inn along with the former prefects. Jane gave Sarina (along with the others) advice to get to her dreams. Penny Haywood: Sarina and Penny meet each other in their first year with both recognising each other (Sarina being Jacobs sister and Penny being the most popular first year), Penny helped Sarina many times on her quest to find the Cursed Vaults. Sarina also comforted Penny when the latter told her about why she kept drinking potions and helped her find her sister Beatrice when she went missing. Sarina also helped Penny during the Celestial Ball and helped Penny become Head of the Decorating Community which she would become part of. Sarina also had a crush on Penny for three years until she started to crush on Barnaby Lee. Barnaby Lee: The two met in their Third Years as the latter was part of "Merula's Gang", however Sarina persuaded Barnaby to help her and her friends to find the Cursed Vaults. Barnaby is very loyal to Sarina and the the have had a growing relationship, During the Celestial Ball Barnaby asked Sarina to be his date to which Sarina excitedly replied with a "yes", Barnaby reveals to her that she was the first person to be his date and the reason he asked Dumbledore of they could bring a date was so that he could go with her - the two went together and danced the night away. She used to have a crush on him before meeting Talbott. Ben Copper: Sarina and Ben met in their first years and became best friends, Sarina helped Ben many times with his many fears and the latter helped Sarina on her quest to find the Cursed Vaults. Sarina was also one of the many few to believed Ben to be innocent after he attacked her and Rowan. Bill Weasley: Sarina met Bill when she was in her first year, the two have a brother-sister like relationship. Sarina found him very handsome and acknowledged his strength, Bill even gave Sarina a knitted sweater with the initial "W" for "Weasley", signalling how close the two are. Charlie Weasley: The two are in the same year and are very good friends, Sarina goes to Charlie for help and unlike some of her other friends, Charlie doesn't really need any convincing and gives her all the help he can give. She found him handsome and had a small crush on him. Andre Egwu: The two met in their third year and have remained friends ever since, Sarina recognised his flying talent as well as his fashion style. During the Celestial Ball she went for Andre to help with getting outfits for Rowan and Ben, as a surprise Andre created outfits for her as well. Nymphadora Tonks: The two are in the same house and quickly became friends, Sarina enjoys Tonk's personality but tried to stop her from pulling some pranks. Love Interests Talbott Winger: the two met when Penny told her that she was making an Animagus potion and asked Sarina if she wanted to become one which she accepted, when Sarina asked why she was making one Penny told her about Talbott. Sarina then talked with Talbott in the dinning hall, despite his cold exterior he accepted Sarina's help to make the potion, during this the two got a bit close to where Talbott would tell her about her parents. At the end Sarina successfully becomes a Animagus in a form of a cat. A while later Penny confide in Sarina telling her that Talbott isn't attending classes and is ignoring her, Sarina tells her that she'll talk to him and was called out by Talbott to meet in the courtyard. They talked and he felt bad for how Penny felt, but denied Sarina's help after saying he needed to do something on his own. however with a bit of persuasion he allowed it and told her he lost a necklace with a white feather. Sarina helped him look for it all around Hogwarts where during that time he would open up more to her and reveal the necklace was made by his mother and is the last gift he has from her, as well as his father working for the Daily Prophet and would put Talbott's poetry in. They manage to find the necklace with MIss Norris, Sarina takes on her Animagus form to distract the cat while Talbott successfully gets his necklace back, after Miss Norris runs away Talbott makes a comment on "not being a cat fan", when Sarina took that as an insult he said he doesn't mind her, and that he wanted to talk with her later. When they finally meet up Talbott had trouble expressing his emotions and Sarina has them talk before to make him comfortable before he wants to say how he really feels. It helps and Talbott expresses a bit of joy that Sarina help him find his necklace and finally admits the two are friends, which makes her extremely happy. In Year 5 Snape accidentally embarrassed Sarina in class after reading her note out which she wanted to hand out to her crush which is later revealed to be Talbott, after confessing to him and asking him on a date in the Library Madam Prince has them shelve the books separately as punishment for disturbing the room, however Talbott managed to talk to her and accepts her date which she had all planned out. However when the two get into a awkward atmosphere along with Tonks and Charlie spy on them it all goes wrong when Tonks knocks over a table full of teacups. Sarina confides in Hagrid who encourages her to talk to Talbott on how she feels, she fins him in the courtyard and tried to talk to him, but he keeps avoiding the subject and talking about the stars and even asks her if stargazing is romantic which she agrees it is. When she asks why he won't talk about their date he confesses he thinks she's going to give him bad news which he doesn't want and says all the bad things that happened on their date. Sarina tells him that although it didn't go as planned she wasn't going to give him bad news and confesses her feelings to him again and he tells her the same. Sarina also says that it wasn't the end and the two could go on another first date which he likes the idea of, he then asks her if they can stargaze because she thought it was romantic and she agrees. While stargazing she see's his hands not far from hers and moves closer to him with her fingers touching, he is surprised but moved closer, the two look at each other before smiling and holding hands as they continue to watch the stars. After graduating the two marry and have two children, Clarice and Ethan, and they all live in London, Kent. Rivals Merula Snyde: The two ere rivals the moment they talked to each other, however Sarina expressed not wanting to be rivals with anyone. Over the course of the years the relationship between the two would get better and they would get along. Trivia * Despite both her parents being purebloods, the family is well in touch with the Muggle world and don't see Muggles as "weak". * Her favourite subjects were Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. * Her favourite colour is purple. * Her favourite animal are tigers. * She has a cat called Rose. Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts Mystery